The Jacob and Renesmee Story
by xxtwilightgirl98xx
Summary: Jacob has watched Nessie grow and feelings toward each other change.How will their relationship from "brother" and "sister" change to boyfriend-girlfriend? And how will Nessies family react? T for launguge but mostly just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Jacob and Renesmee Story

Chapter 1.

It's been five months since the incedent with the voltori and everthing is back to normal, whatever that is. Renesmee looks about five years old now and Carlisle thinks that in just two years she will be fully grown(about twenty years old). I would be really exitied about this, exept I know Edward and he won't ever even think about letting me be with her until she is actually twenty years old. Tomarrow is the last day of the month so if Nessie's growing schedule is on time she will be "six." Right now i'm on my way to the Cullens' house to help alice decorate for the party. When I arrived one person was waiting for me.

_Nessie. My Nessie_

When she seen me she came running toward me,and then she jumped up ,gracefully, into a hug. We sat there for about a minute and then she looked up at my smiling, someone was happy.

"Hey Jake!" she said

"What's up, Ness?"

"Oh you know ,same ol' same ol' , throwing a party with aunt alice,getting ready for another growth spurt and...

then she jumped down and said" Me beating you to the house!" then she just started running

I chased her to the house not at my full speed of course, she beat me, and I was okay with that. When we walked in the house i seen six eyes on me, and I wondered why.

"Hey guys whats up? I asked really uncomfortably

"Jacob, you know what's up, I heard your thoughts beofre you pulled in _my_ drive way."

OMG, he heard that! maybe if i act dumb he won't kill me.

"Again Jacob, I heard that. What is wrong with you mutt? She is like 7 months old."

"Sorry Edward, First of all, you were not suppose to hear that. Second, you know i don't see her like _that_,yet. And third you shouldn't have been invading my mind and MY thoughts."

"Well I know you don't her like _that,_but what do you mean by yet? And i can't help but read your mind it amuses me very much."

"Well I'm happy I amuse you" said sarcastically "and i mean as she _looks_ older i will see her older so i will obviously see her..._differently."_

Edward growled "YOU MUTT!"

Nessie looked at us like we were crazy and said "What just happen?''

"Nothing Renesmee, move aside so I can talk to Jacob."

Thats when he lunged at me.

I phased right before he got to Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett pulled him away and held him back, with one last growl I ran outside and phased. When i came out of the trees there was Ness. She tackled me to the ground and gave me a big hug. She whispered something like " Are you okay? What was that about?" I told her it would make more sence in about 2 years. After that she asked no more questions because she trusts me and knows I would never lie to her. After that we both walked back to the house with 6 eyes starring, yet vu. I guess Edward was reading my thoughts because he started chuckling.

Esme broke the silence by saying that dinner was ready for me and Ness. We walked in and started eating our speghetti and meatballs. You might think that for a blood sucker Esme couldn't cook, but believe me she we were finished Alice pulled me into the backyard to help her set up. I wished Nessie could come but Alice insisted that it would be best to make it a surprise.

Everything was pink and were sparkles everywhere were everywhere above me and there was balloons everywhere.I cant really explain it but it looked...i don't kn0w...amazing? Ness was going to love it. There were few of tables. One with a few presents from her family. Then there was 5 tables with metal trays on them for food probably because the pack is coming.

I didn't really understand why Alice needed me to help, it looked like everything was done. It was like she was reading my mind because next thing i know she is right next to me.

"Okay Jake i know that the party is tomarrow but i hope you can still build this." she said

I was like what is she talking about. It was like she read my mind ,yet again,because she lead me to the garage. When i seen all of the pieces i understood.

"Alice i don't think i can build a little tikes car over night. Why didn't you just buy one?''

" I didn't buy one because Renesmee loves the rabbit so i thought you could just build her a mini-me over night, you and i both know she would love it." She said

I know that Ness would love it but i don't know if i could get it running by morning, but for _my_ Ness i would definately try.

"Okay i will try but just to be clear do you want it to run on battery or gas?"

"Umm, i think gas would be best don't you?"

"Yeah, so i'll get started okay?''

" Great, thanks Jacob" she sang as she skipped back out to the back yard.

Nessie Point of view

Tomarrow I'm having a party and unlike my mother, I'm so exitied. Knowing Alice it looks awesome outside and the theme is my favorite colors of the month:pink and purple. Grandma Esme has been cooking all day and that's probably because the pack is coming and like usual they will eat that it's a big it's just funny. Now even though i'm exitied for my party i can't get over daddy and Jacobs conversation earlier. Jake said he will tell me in 2 years or somthing so i am trying to forget it because i trust _my _Jake and i belive he will tell me.

I asked for a car for my brithday and i'm hoping it's just like Jakes. Thinking about all of this you wouldn't know i was "five" but i act older for my age, way older.

I will be stuck inside without anybody to play with and by anybody i mean Jake. For some reason i can sense he is here but when i asked my momma she said that he was busy and i was not to bother him. Aunt Rose offered to play dolls with me but i said no. Aunt Alice offered to take me shopping then come back and give me a makeover but i said no. Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper offered to teach me how to play baseball but again i said no. Grandma Esme said i could help her cook but i just didn't want to. Grandpa Carlisle said i could hang out in his office with him but that didn't seem fun today. Lastly Momma and Daddy said that they could take me to the park since it was a couldy day but again i said no and i went to my room to play my piano. While i was playing i realized that i have a really big it was 10:00 aka my bed time, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet were first to come say goodnight, Aunt Rose brushed my hair and helped me get my tooth paste and tooth brush. After i was done brushing my teeth Aunt alice and uncle jasper came in, she handed me a pair of pj's that there black white and pink polka dotted, they were silky too. They said good night and my grandparents came in. My grandmother put a glass of water next to my bed and they said good night. Lastly my momma and daddy came in. My momma layed next to me playing with my hair and sang a lallaby to me and my daddy on the piano playing my lallaby and within minutes i was sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jacob and Renesmee Story

Chapter 2:

Jacob Point of View

The next morning I was super tired but it was worth because i got _my_ Nessie's "car" done. She is going to love it. I'm sitting on the Cullens couch right now was football. I know Ness is awake but the pixie won't let her come downstairs until her Ness and Bella can agree on an outfit. From what i can hear Alice picked out a dress that looked like a princess would wear it and bella thinks she should wear somthing more comfortable and well Ness probably likes alice's choice but doesn't want to hurt Bella's feelings so she is just sitting on her bed sighing. I don't know how she knew i was listening but she then whispered...

"Jakey please save me, please"

Before my mind could respond my body was bringing me upstairs. I opened the door, picked Ness up and started going back down stairs not even paying any attention to their protests. Going down the stairs Ness was hugging me and she said "thanks Jakey, I couldn't spend another minute in there. I'm hungery and there bickering was annoying. And i really wanted to come down and see you."

"Oh i'm sorry ness. I'll cook you some breakfast anything you want. Well, anything you want that I can make of course."

"hmmm, can I have some scrammbled eggs?'' she said it with the cutest smile  
>" Of course, that's something i can make but they won't taste like your daddy's." I say<p>

"That's okay, I bet they will taste better because your making them." she said with a giggle

"aww thanks Ness but i doubt it"

she just giggled

"would you like to help?" i asked her

" Yes!" she said as she jumped out of my arms and ran to the fridge. I watched her as she took out two cartons of eggs (because i will be eating with her), a gallon of milk, a bowl, a fork, a spatula, and a frying pan.

"wow that was quick ness"

"Yeah, I know"

"well you grew again so you probably are quicker. I will have to race you again later won't i?"

"Yes, but be prepared to loose Jakey."she said

"sure,sure"she giggled again

"Okay jakey can we start cooking now?"

"Yeah let's start. Okay first we need to crack all of the eggs. Would you like to help with that"

"YES!"

"Okay, okay let's get crackin' "

We started cracking the eggs we were laughing and giggling like crazy. Then we cooked them and she laughed when i almost dropped the eggs on myself. Of course when we were ready to eat bella and the pixie were still at it. Crazy right?

"Hey Jakey can you please make me some chocolate milk?"

"What do I get if i do?"

"Hmmm, how about a hug?"

"I don't know."

" a hug and a kiss?" she asked of course i couldn't say no don't matter what so i got up to make her some chocolate milk.

"Here you go Ness"

"Thanks Jakey"then she leaned over to give me a hug. Then she kissed my cheek and went back to eated.

When we finished she helped me put the food away and the dishes in the dishwasher. After that we went upstairs and the pixie and bella weren't there so Ness had me help her pick out an outfit. We settled with a pair of dark jeans and a pink t-shirt with a wolf on it. I sat on her bed while waited for her to take a she was finished she came out and asked me to braid her hair. The only reason i did is because since ness was born i have had tea parties with her and played with dolls and brats and barbies one day on her barbie she taught me how to i finished braiding she wrote a note to her parents that she went for a run with me and left it on her bed. Then we both jumped out the window. When we reached the ground she said

"One, Two, three Go!" I gave her a 5 second start then I ran after her. I ran slow enough so i wouldn't win but fast enought so it would be a tie.

"Yay a tie. I like when it's a tie because then i know me and you run at the same speed." she said with a huge smile

" Yeah Ness, you run really fast" i said returning her smile.

Then she jumped on my back "Jakey can you give me a piggie back ride home please?"

"Sure Ness ready?"

"yes"

Then I started we got to the cullens house Bella and Alice were waiting for Ness and me.

Renesmee point of view:

"Hey Momma"i said with the famous cullen smile

"Hey sweet heart"

"Guess what!" i said jumping up and down

"what?" she asked

"since i had another growth spurt me and Jake had a race and we had a tie! So me and him run at the same speed!'' i said to her.

"oh honey that's great, you must have inherited your fathers fast running skills"

"that's a good thing,right?"

"oh, of course sweetie. Now i have a question for you. For your party tonight do you want to wear something comfortable or a dress?"

I thought about it and i really wanted to wear the pretty party dress but i didnt want to hurt my mommas feelings but before i could answer jake said.

"For gods sake Bells she wants to wear the dress she just doesn't want to hurt your feelings." thanks jake i thought with a smile because that was exactly it.

"Is that true sweetheart?"

i nodded

"Oh you wouldn't really have hurt my feelings so next time just tell me okay?"

"Okay momma" i said and then hugged her

"See Bells i know Ness." Jake said i giggled but she just ignored him

"Well let's get ready, Alice will you help me with my outfit and make-up and Get aunt Rose to help me with my hair?" I asked

"Of course but im pretty sure Rose heard you"

**ONE HOUR LATER**

I am finally ready, and i love my outfit. My hair is curled and i cascades down my shoulders and back. My dress looks like I stole cinderellas ball gown and dyes it pink and added sparkles. I am wearing matching ballerina shoes so i can dance tonight. I hope i can dance with Jakey or Seth all night. When Alice told me I was done i practically leaped down the stairs.I seen Jake and jumped into his arms to give him a hug.

"Well someone missed me" he said chuckling

"Of course i did Jakey"

"I missed you too"he said kissing my cheek

"So Jake is it time to start the party?" i asked exitied

"I think so" Just them my father cleared his throut, i totally forgot my family was there.

"Well is it daddy?" i asked my father still in jakes arms, i didn't want to leave him again i thought sadly.

"Yes it is time to start your party"he said with a smile"and if Jake is okay with it you can just go outside still in his arms" he said with his smile completly gone. I looked at jake you shrugged his shoulders and started walking to the back yard. When we got there I gasped.

"Everything is so beautiful-" i got cut off by Jake

"just like you" i smiled and kept going

"and everthing is sparkly and well i just... i just love it!"

"Well im glad"i smiled and he said

"Miss. Cullen may i have the honor of dancing with you?"

"Of course Mr. Black, lead the way."

We danced for what seemed like forever. Me and jake and Quil and Claire were the only ones that really danced for a long time. My parent, aunts and uncle, and grandparents only danced when a slow song came on but when the slow music came on Jake just picked me up and i layed my head on his shoulder while he just moved in slow circles. Finally aunt alice said it was time to open presents. The first one was from my momma and daddy. It was another locket but this one was silver instead of gold and when i opened it there was a picture of me and my parents and on the other side was a picture of me and Jake. I loved, i put it on my neck and said thank-you. The next one was from aunt alice and uncle jasper. It was a big box of new clothes because of my growth spurt. I said thank-you and went on to the next one. This one was from uncle emmet and aunt rose. It was a barbie radio with cds of my and jakes favorite songs I said thank-you and went to the next. It was from Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. It was a crystal barbie clock for my room, I have been wanting it for a while too. I said thanks and went to the next. This one was from the pack(not including Jake). It was a Crystal wolf with a light so it could shine a room. Lastly was Jakes. It was a Diamond wold on a leather braclet. I said thank-you to everybody one last time and asked if we could take the cakes out now(we had 4 because the pack was here). Alice said no because we had one last present. I looked at Jake you smiled and looked away. Then alice came back with a miniture version of the rabbit! Oh my gosh I was so exitied.

"It's from your aunt Alice" Jake told me

"No this is from Jake, he built it just for you"she said with a smile.  
>"Oh my gosh Jake I love it"I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek<p>

"Go ahead make sure it works"

"Alright, but you will be here when I get back right jake?" i asked I seen my dad roll his eyes but ignored him

"Of Ness" he said with a smile

"Okay then" then I jumped into the "rabbit" and drove down the bath in the woods. It sounded and felt just like the rabbit and i loved it. I turned around and pulled back to the outside of the garage with a huge smile on my face. I got out and ran over to Jake. He picked me up andi hugged him.

"Oh Jake thank-you I love it sooo much, but what should i call it yours is the rabbit so i need to think of something."

"Hmmm how about the bunny since it's a mini rabbit."

"Yeah that's good i love it."

"I'm glad"he said with a smile

"Can we have cake now?" i asked turning to my father

"Sure ness come on"


	3. Chapter 3

The Jacob and Renesmee Story

Chapter 3

Jacob point of view

I woke to the sun shining in my face, and Ness laying on my arm. I looked at the clock next to the best and noticed it was 12 in the afternoon. Ness must be tired from the late night party she had. I closed my eyes and figured that i should let her keep sleeping. I just laid there with my eyes closed thinking about Ness for about 15 more minutes when Ness lifted her head and whispered my name. I opened my eyes and seen that she was smiling at me. She looked adorable.

"Well Good Morning sleepy-head. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Good morning to you too, Jakey. And yes I slept great last night thanks."

She kicked off her pink comforter and stretched.

"Jake next time please don't cover me with my comforter, your too hot to sleep next too as it is."

I smiled at her and said "Well I'm sorry, I will try to remember next time, Okay?"

"Okay, now let's go get some breakfast! "She said with a smile while pulling me up from the bed.

"What do you want to eat?"

"No offence but i think i will ask grandma Esme to cook us some omelets if that's okay."

"Of course Ness, she is a better cook then me anyway, and her omelets are delicious."

"Okay then let's go!"

We got to the kitchen and Esme was already cooking...and I really hoped it was omelets.

"Good Morning Grandma Esme" Ness said

"Morning Esme" i said

"Well Good Morning you two. I figured you guys would be hungry and i thought you would enjoy a couple of omelets." she said with a warming smile.

"Thanks" me and Nessie said at the same time. Esme smiled at us and went back to cooking. Me and Ness then looked over at each other and smiled. She mouthed 'i knew it' and i chuckled.

Esme handed us our food. My plate had 10 omelets on it and they were huge. Ness had one on her plate. Then she handed us orange juice. When we finished me and Ness said thank-you again and went back upstairs to her room. I helped her, again, pick out something to wear. We ended up with black sweat pants, a pink long sleeve shirt and matching pink socks. Then i went into the bathroom started the water for her, gave put her strawberry bubble bath in for her and put a towel next to the shower. I walked back to her room and sat on her bed and laid there listening to her heart beat. About a half our later she came out and out and had me put her hair in a ponytail. Then she ran to her closet and grabbed her pink and black sneakers because they matched her outfit of course. After tying her shoes she grabbed a pink sweater she quickly put in on and looked at me.

"Okay Jake, what do you want to do today? "She asked

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?" i knew she would have something.

"I didn't really think about it, but now that you ask..."

"Oh dear, should i just stop listening now?'' i asked sarcastically

"No need for that. I was just thinking that we could go down stairs and make a picnic. Then we could go to the La Push and have a picnic there, and if you don't mind we could go see the pack if they aren't busy. I really miss Claire and I'm kind of hoping she will be there." She explained

"Well it seems like you put absolutely no thought in to this" i said sarcastically" and that sounds fun so let's go down stairs and see what we should take."

We walked down stairs and went right to the kitchen. We decided on Ham and Cheese grinders. We made 6 which meant 1 for Ness and 5 for me. We also packed a family size bag of nacho Doritos' as well as 2 bottles of sprite and a plate of brownies. We grabbed a basket and put the food in it and grabbed a blanket too. I know that everyone except Carlisle and Esme went hunting or shopping so we left a note that we were going on a picnic. We went out to the rabbit and headed to the beach. On our way there we talked a lot.

"Jake can we watch a movie later tonight. Since I have to be home before 10 we can watch it in my room, which means... Sleepover! "She sounded really exitied so i couldn't say no.

"Of course. Instead of leaving at 9:45, we will leave around 9:30 so we can pick a movie out at the store. Do you have any ideas of what you would like to watch?" I asked

"Umm ... I did want to see beastly."

"What is that about?"

"It is a new story about beauty and the beast. My mom wouldn't let me go to the theater to see it because it is pg-13, but i knew since you are _my_ Jakie and you can't say no to my puppy eyes you'd let me watch it." She was right, i couldn't say no to her and her cute puppy eyes but i didn't want bells to get mad at me. But it is worth the risk.

"Okay, we will see if it's in the store okay?"

"Okay and if it's not a good movie we can stop it and watch Prom, and yes it is PG." She said. Of course she know i would much rather her watch Prom whatever that is, i know her favorite movie is beauty and the beast and she would love to see a new version.

"Yes i think that's a good idea." we pulled in the parking lot and i went around the truck to let her out. Once she was out i grabbed the blanket and we walked to the beach.

Renesmee Point of view

We found a spot away from most people and laid the blacked down. The Jake put the basket down and gestured for me to sit. I sat and then he placed my grinder in front of me and his five in front of him. Then he opened the bag of chips and gave each of us our sodas.

"Thanks Jake" i said

"Welcome" he said as he was digging in his first grinder. We didn't talk much not that it was a bad thing. When i finished my grinder he was finished with his 5, and we finished the chips. I handed him my bottle of soda and he finished mine to. WOW he was like a bottomless pit. I didn't bother telling him because he knew.

After that we ran quickly to the truck and put the basket away then started walking back on the beach where we spotted Quil and Claire. They looked like they were building a sand castle. Claire seen us and yelled" Hey Jake! Hey Ness! Would you guys like to help us?'

"Sure" we both said at the same time. It was like we were constantly reading each others minds but we all know only my Dad can do that.

We ran over to them and Claire handed each of us an extra bucket and shovel. When we were done the sand castle was really big. It got really tall to because Quil and Jake helped of course.

After hanging with them for a while we walked farther down the beach and seen all of the pack members and their girlfriends/families. I was exitied because now i can hang out with all of them without having to leave early. I see Jakes sisters and Uncle Billy. I see Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam too. I kept looking around until I seen Seth and Paul. I ran over quietly and jumped on Seth's back, using by vampire ability of course because he is tall, and started giggling.

"Hey Seth what's up with you?" he picked me up off his back and swirled me around in the air. He placed me down in front of him and said...

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"The usual. Hanging out with Jake, listening to Aunt Alice talk about next month's party, same old same old. "I said half sarcastic because i know he knew.

"Well nothing changes but anyway would you like to come make a smore with us?"

"Sure" I looked at Jake and said "Are you coming too?"

"Would you like me to?" he asked but he already knew the answer, I swear these wolfs aren't that smart.

"Yes!" i said

"Okay then let's go" Seth said and we started walking.

We had a fun night. Me and Claire played a lot and for some reason Quil and Jake wanted to play with us too, No idea why though. I hung out with Jake and his dad and sisters. I listened to the pack making jokes that Claire and i didn't get. After a while me and Claire had to leave so Quil carried her to his truck and Jake carried me to the rabbit. When we got to the movie store Jake rented Prom and Beastly.

When we got home I went into the living room where all of my family were either watching TV or talking.

"Hey Momma, Daddy" i said with a smile

"Hello Renesmee. How was your day?" Daddy asked me.

"It was good. Jake and I had a lot of fun."

"What did you do?" Momma asked smiling

"Well we packed a some food and had a picnic on the beach. Then after the picnic we started walking on the beach and we ran into Quil and Claire and we made a sand castle almost as tall as Jake. Then when we all finished the castle we walked down father to where everyone in the pack was having a bonfire or something. We hung out there until 9:30 then we left to go rent some movies for when we got back here" I said.

"Oh sounds like you had an eventful day. What movies did you get?" Dad asked

"Oh...Umm... Well we got Prom and" i stopped for a sec then mumbled "Beastly."

"Oh." mom said raising and eyebrown at both me and Jake. "I thought i told you both that Renesmee can't watch that Jacob." shoot i don't want him to get in trouble.

"Mom I asked Jake and didn't really play fair because i know he can't say no to my puppy dog eyes. I told him that we can watch it and if it is bad we can watch Prom" i explained

"Okay like that idea and next time Jacob you should make sure i am okay with it"

"Okay I'm sorry and your right i should have ran it by you to make sure it was okay" he said then turned to me "How about you run upstairs and get your bed ready and get your pjs on then i will start the popcorn and quickly go get my pjs then I'll start the movie? Deal?"

"Yep i will pick your pjs though" i said and giggled

"Okay"

I ran upstairs and picked out my pink Scooby Doo Pjs that aunt Alice recently got me. For Jake i picked out his Black Scooby Doo pjs. I picked them out while we were at the store one day and told him he had to have them, and tonight we will get to match!

I left them on my bed for him and went to the bathroom to change into my jammies. I brushed me teeth and brush my hair. Then walked out and Jakes jammies were already gone and his other clothes in my hamper. I turned the DVD player and the TV on with the remote cause i couldn't reach them walked over to put the remote on the night stand. I took of the first layer of fancy pillows and put them on the bench at the end of my bed. After that i grabbed a thin blanket that was all pink and turned the bed side lamp on and shut my overhead light off. As soon as i sat back down on my bed Jake walked in with two huge bowls of popcorn (which he would mostly eat.)

"Here you go Ness." he said handing me the pop corn bowls. He walked over to the DVD player and put beastly in. I told him we should watch the previews in case we seen any movies we would like to see. While the previews were playing we finally got comfy. I snuggled closer to Jake and he put his arm around me. Then I looked over and he smiled at me. When i looked at him i couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to sleep without a shirt on because for guys and most of the other pack members they not only slept with no shirts on but they walked around with no shirts on. I made a promise to myself that i would do that one day. I quickly got up ran to my diary and wrote that in. Then i walked back to my bed and snuggled into Jakes arms again. He looked at me for a second and then said...

"What was that about?"

"Do i really have to tell you?"

He gave me his puppy dog eyes which made me giggle but i decided i would tell him.

"Okay fine, but promise me you won't laugh... too much." he nodded and i continued "Okay so i wondered what it felt like to walk around and sleep without a shirt on felt like because you and the pack seem to do it all the time. So i made a promise to myself that one day i will do just that, Walk around without a shirt on" He looked at me for a second and chuckled

"Okay Ness but promises me that you will only do that in your room when you are alone. Not in front on ANY boys or i just might have to kill them" he said only half joking. I decided to freak him out a lot and say

"No Jake i made a promise to myself that will walk around without a shirt on at the beach like you do" i said sarcastic then we both went into a laughing fit.

"Okay as long as it's only when your alone then I'm good, you good?"

"Yep now let's push play."

The movie was good. We stopped it once so Jake could get more popcorn. When it finished surprisingly Jake managed to stay awake.

"If you don't mind I would like to start watching Prom and in this one if you would like to go to sleep you can because it is PG and you will have no reason to change it okay?"

"Yep and i will try to stay awake to watch it."

"Okay it's a deal. But this time Jake let's just skip right to the movie."

"That's what i was thinking."

"Do you want more popcorn?"

"Surprisingly No, do you?"

"No" I said and put the bowls on the floor by my bed.

Prom was really good too and again Jake watched the whole thing when it was over i shut everything off with the remote so we didn't have to get up.

"Good night Jake"

"Good night Ness"

Then i fell asleep in _my_ Jakes arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob and Renesmee Story

Chapter 4

Jacob point of View

I and Renesmee have spent every day together for the last month. She and I have had a blast and now she will be "6" soon. I feel bad for Renesmee because if she thought her 6th birthday is gonna be bad wait until her sweet 16. Knowing Alice she will have the whole town there. This mouth Renesmee really loves Blue. So her theme with be blue and silver. The back yard will look almost the same as last, blue taking over for pink and silver taking over for purple. I don't really remember much about when I was six but I'm pretty sure that the whole blue thing will last longer than her other , Alice, Bella, Esme and Rose are shopping for Nessie's new clothes. They basically are just getting everything she has now again but blue now. For her birthday it's kind of hard to decide what to get her. Money isn't really an issue because I have a lot of money saved for just Nessie's present. We really spend a lot of time outdoors with each other so I was thinking of building a shack in the meadow. It will be made of wood with a sturdy roof. I will make sure it has electric somehow, probably solar powered. It will have a door of course. I'm thinking it could have two "rooms." One room will have a small couch like thing to sit on and the other will have a mini fridge with a cabinet over it and a sink on the side. She will have a closet with a toilet and a sink. I will make one other closet with blankets, sleeping bags and pillows. Lastly I was thinking a small TV with a DVD player, no cable. This will take some time but if I get all the stuff and work at Jacob speed then I should get it done in 3 days easy and I have 5 days 'til her party.

I went out and bought the stuff and put a tarp over it. The supplies and everything didn't cost much because I already had most of the wood, the TV, the DVD player, an old mini fridge, blankets, the sleeping bags and the pillows. For the floor I will use wood and sand and gloss it. I hope she likes it. And knowing Ness she will want to have sleep overs and hang out there all the time.

I got back to the Cullen's about 5 minutes before the ladies got home. Ness ran right into my arms and gave me a hug.

"I missed you. This is the first day like in months I didn't spend the morning and afternoon with you."

"I know and I missed you too." I said

"So what did you do while I was gone?"

"Well I went out and bought your birthday present and then mostly watched TV here all day." I said hoping Edward would catch on.

"Oh that sounds kind of boring. So can you tell me what you got?"

"Nope" I said making a loud popping sound with the 'p'.

"How about a hint? Can you give me a hint?"

"I'm sorry Ness but you will have to wait 5 more days."

"Awe." she said "Alright. I would show you the clothes I got today but they are all the same as last time but bigger and blue. But look at this one." she said pulling out a blue t-shirt with a russet colored wolf on in.

"I like it." I said and smiled at her

"I knew you would. We got it specially made while we were shopping. "She said returning my smile.

"Well I'm glad you had a nice day."

"I'm hungry though. Are you hungry?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I said sarcastically

"No, you are always hungry. What would you like?"

"Hmmm. I think we should make... spaghetti." I knew she loved spaghetti with meat sauce and I have come around to liking it a lot too since she always wants it.

"That's what I was thinking. Come on, let's see if Grandma Esme can cook the pasta for us." she said

"Why? Do you Doubt my mad cooking skills?"

"Yes" she said seriously and they chuckled

"I would too." I said chuckling as well

When we got to the kitchen Esme was already cooking.

"Hey guys. I hope you don't mind but I am making you guys Angel Hair spaghetti with meat sauce." she said then smiled "Alice told me that is what you guys were going to want for dinner

"Thanks Grandma Esme."

"Yeah, that's Esme" I said

"You're Welcome to both of you. Dinner will be done in about 5 minutes. Jacob would you mind getting you and Ness something to drink? I think there are Sprite, Coke and Apple Juice." she said

"Yeah sure. "I said then turned to Ness. "What would you like to drink?"  
>"Guess!" she said<p>

"Sprite?" I knew that was what she would want.

"How did you know?"

"I just know you."

"Yeah and I know you which is why you are going to have Sprite too."

"Exactly"

"Dinner is done." Esme told us.

"Thanks" I said as Nessie said "Thank-you."

Esme handed me and Ness our plates and we started eating. We didn't talk much because we were both busy eating. When I finished she hadn't even eaten half. She handed it to me and I was done quickly.

"Jake do you have patrol tonight?"

"Yep sorry kiddo, but we can hang out tomorrow okay?"

"Okay" she said a little disappointed.

"And you can pick out what we do."

She smiled a little and said "Okey dokey"

"I got to go now." I said

"Okay, bye Jakey. I'm gonna Miss You." she said as I picked her up to hug her.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I said in her neck

Then I walked out the door and went to patrol.

Nessie Point of View

I decided to go ask Momma and Daddy to play with me. They said they would play anything but princess makeover so I said I would ask someone else. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were hunting so I decided to ask Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet who were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Auntie Rose will you and Uncle Emmet play a game with me" I said kind of sad

"Yes, of course. What would you like to play?" she said

"Hmm. How about we play princess makeover!" I said

"Yeah I and your Uncle Emmet would love to play." she said Nudging Uncle Emmet

"Oh no. Last time I got stuck wearing a pink scarf with a wig and lots of pink make-up" He whined. I giggled

"Emmet you ARE going to play." Aunt Rose said

He groaned and got up following me to my room.

I sat him down on one of my chairs and put Aunt Rose in the other. Then I ran down the hall and went to Momma's closet to get two scarfs: a pink one and a purple one. Then I got 2 necklaces: one pink and one purple. I ran back to my room and put the stuff on the table and ran to my closet where I found a dark brown wig.

"Okay now let me get the make-up and then I'll be ready."

I went to my top drawer in my bathroom and ran back out.

"I got everything. Aunt Rose is it okay if I do your make-over first?"

"Yes." she said and smiled

I did her make-up first. It was easier than doing one of the pack boys or even Jake's make-up because they have to blink and Aunt Rose doesn't. I put purple eye liner first. I was very pretty. Then I put white sparkly eye shadow on her. After that I put a clear lip-gloss on her. I knew it didn't look as good as it would if Aunt Alice did it but she gave me a few classes and I thought it look pretty good. I rapped the scarf around her neck and put on the purple "choker."

"Okay done." I handed her the mirror and said..."take a look." she looked and then smiled

"Wow Renesmee. It looks beautiful. Looks like your Aunt Alice's lesson are playing off." she said then turned to Uncle Emmet "your turn" She said. He groaned again and we both chuckled.

I did the same I did with Aunt Rose. I put the pink eye liner on him first. Then I added white sparkly eye shadow. After that I added pink lip gloss. I smiled and grabbed the pink scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Then I put the pink "choker" on him and the wig too. I turned for the mirror and handed him the it. He looked and I and Aunt Rose laughed at the discussed look on his face.

"Oh Princess Emmet you look very pretty." I said giggling. Then I ran to my dresser and got out my camera. I took a picture of "Aunt" Emmet first then one of Aunt Rose

"Okay let's go show everyone." I went first down the stairs "Ta da. I present to you Princess Emmet." As soon as I said that everyone was in the living room, chuckling. Then I see Aunt Rose push Uncle Emmet a little and give him a scary look. Then he came down the stairs.

As soon as he did everyone was "cracking up." I don't think I have ever seen them laugh so hard. When everyone calmed down I said "I now present Princess Rose." We she came down everyone just smiled

506


	5. Chapter 5

The Jacob and Renesmee Story

Chapter 5

Jacob Point of view

Sometimes I wish I didn't have to patrol because i want nothing more then to spend all of my time with Ness. I felt somebody phase and then i heard a voice in my head.

_**Hey Jake. **_Embry said

_**Hey Em. How have you been?**_

_**Okay. How about you? **_He said

_**I am great. I like talking to you guys during patrol, but i just wish I could spend more time with Ness.**_

_**Oh, I wish I knew how you feel but i haven't imprinted yet. Guess it runs deep, huh?**_

_**Yep**_

I felt someone phase again and soon we had Seth in our heads too.

_**Hey man! **_He said in his usual happy voice

_**Hey. Haven't phased with you in a while, how have you been.**_

_**Great, you?**_

_**Good**_

_**How's Eddie?**_

_**Who? **_I asked __

_**Edward, duh **_

_**Oh, I guess he is good you should stop by sometime i'm sure he would love to see, and so would I.**_

_**Okay man. I'll call you tomarrow**_

_**m'kay **_I said

_**Hey Em, didn't forget about you. How have you been? **_Seth asked

_**I've been okay. Bored out of my mind though. With Sam and Emily's baby on the way he's busy and Quil is always with Claire now that he imprinted. Jake is busy with Ness and Paul and Jared busy with their imprints. La Push is getting boring now.**_

Me and seth chuckled to our selves.

_**Well I know that imprinting is supose to be rare but maybe yours will come around and then you won't be so bored. **_Seth said

_**Yeah I'm sure you'll find your imprint soon.**_

_**Thanks guys**_ Embry said

_**So do you know if Sam and Emily's baby is going to be a boy or girl yet?**_ I asked them

_**Yeah i guess it's gonna be a girl. They are thinking of names already too. You know she's due in 4 months? **_Embry said

_**Do you know what name they are going to choose?**_

_**Yeah it will be **__**Zaina Allison. Zaina means beautiful and Allison for Sam's mother.**_ Seth told us

_**Oh leave it to Emily to have a name picked out 4 months early and know the meaning to the name**_ I said chuckling

_**Yeah I know.**_ Embry said _**It's a nice name though. **_

_**Yeah it is.**_ i said_** Well i have to get going i'll talk to you guys soon 'kay?**_

_**Yeah **_ Seth and Embry said

I phased back to human form and put a pair of shorts on and headed to the Cullens house. I would have went to my house to visit my dad but he would most likely be sleeping and i don't want to want him up, and i knew i wouldn't have to worry about that at the Cullen's. That thought had me chuckling to myself.

When I walked in Edward had Bella on his lap and they were making-out. I excused myself and went upstairs to Nessie's room. It wasn't as late as I thought it was going to be, 10:30. She was sleeping when I walked in so I layed next to her and watched her sleep for a while. She started moving around and next thing i knew she was laying on my shoulder, probably to get warm. I watched her for a little longer and then i dozed off...

Renesmee Point of view

I heard my door open but was too tired to see who it was. Somebody layed next to me and I immediately knew who it was: _my Jake._ I felt his eyes on me but i didn't mind. I was kind of cold so i moved closer to the heat. I knew he was watching me for a little longer but then i heard his loud snores and fell asleep to them like they were a lalluaby.

I woke up at 7:30 and looked up at Jake. I giggled quitely at the image. He was looked up with his mouth slightly open, and he was still snoring loudly. My door opened and Momma and Daddy walked in.

My momma chuckled and my daddy had a discusted look on his face.

"Oh sweatheart, how do you sleep with his loud snoring?" My Momma asked smiling

"I don't know. His snoring relaxes me, it's like a lallaby." I said Momma smiled again and Daddy said...

" Well if they ever get too loud let me know, I would be glad to let the dog out for you." He said kind of rude.

"Well they will never get to loud so don't to exitied." I said rudly, right back at him

I started getting up and then Jake opened his eyes.

"Good Morning Jake!" I said

He smiled " Morning Ness"

I looked over to my dad "Daddy can you make us some breakfast?"

" Yeah sure Renesmee. What would you like?"

"Hmm" i looked at Jake." what do we want?"

"Anything you want."

"Okay then. How about scrabbled eggs and toast?'' I asked Jake

"Perfect." He said smiling

"Okay Daddy can you make us scrabbled eggs and toast?"

"Yep, Is two eggs and two slices of toast good for you Renesmee?" I nodded " And Jacob two cartons of eggs and a loaf of bread?"

"Yes Please." Jake said

"Oh what nice manners." daddy said sarcastically and went down stairs with my momma.

"Okay Ness. I am gonna go to the Guest room to shower and get dressed, do you need heap picking an outfit?"

"No I'll just wear Jeans and a t-shirt, but can you help me start the shower please?"

"Sure thing Ness"

i walked into the bathroom and started the shower and grabbed a towel for her.

"I'll wait down stairs for you if i'm done first okay?"

"Okay, I promise i will be quick so you don't have to spend to mush time with Daddy."

He nodded and walked out and then i jumped into the shower. I washed my hair with my favorite watermelon shampoo and conditioner. Then I washed my body with my berry body wash. I quickly got out when i was finished and dryed my body. I wrapped the towel around my body and went to my closet. I put on a pair of dark denim jeans and a hot pink t-shirt. I put a pair of socks on and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth then brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I walked out of my room and heard Jake downstairs, I ran downstairs as quick as I could and I got into the kitchen just as Jake sat down.

"Hey Jake!" i said and sat next to him. I looked at my mom and Dad "Is it almost done daddy, I'm hungry."

Momma sighed and smiled " Yes sweetheart, it should be ready in five minutes."

"So Nessie, your party is tomarrow so I cant spend all day with you... I need to finish your present." Jake said looking at me, He looked kind of sad.

"Alright that's fine if..." I paused for a dramatic effect. My daddy chuckled "you promise to spent all day with me tomarrow, which also includes dancing with me whenever i want" I said it with a smile, and knew he wouldn't be able to say no to me.

"Okay, but do i really have to dance?'' he said whining like a big baby.

"Yes you do." I said then added "and stop being a big baby about it."

He sighed and smiled. I returned the smile and then my dad put our plates in front of us.

"Okay, eat up." we both said thanks and then Momma and Daddy walked out of the kitchen.

"Will you come back tonight like you did yesterday?"

"If you want me to, Of course" He said

"Is the pack gonna come here tomarrow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I was just wondering if Quil could take Claire. I know that i will look Seven but I really want to play."

"I'll ask him,Okay?"

" m'kay." Jake finished eating and I was full so I gave him the rest, which i do alot.

"I'm gonna go get finished with your present, then go patrol. I won't be back until 10:30 like yesterday so don't wait up if you get tired, alright?"

"Okay. Do you want me to leave an outfit in the bathroom of the guest room so you can shower when you get back?"

"Yeah, Thanks."

"Yep"

He walked over to me a picked me up to give me a hug."Alright kiddo. I'll see you later" he said in my hair.

"I'm gonna miss you." I said sadly

"I'm gonna miss you too." he said put me down and walked toward the door. "Bye, Love ya."

"Bye, Love you too." I said

I spent the rest of the day playing with my aunts and uncles. Then at bed time I put on my favorite chanel: Disney and Tarzan was on. That was one of my favorite movies so I pushed record since it just started. I turned off my over head light and put on my bed side table lamp. I got under the covers and went to sleep. Just like yesterday I felt Jake lay down next to me and short after his soft snores.


	6. Chapter 6

The Jacob and Renesmee story

_Chapter 6_

_Jacob point of view_

I woke up to Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, And Edward staring at me and Ness. Umm, Okay? Kind of weird. Right when I opened my eyes Ness did too. She look at me and smiled.

"Good morning!" she said to me

"Good morning!" I said and kissed her nose. Them i heard someone clear there throught, probably Edward, and me and Ness looked over.

"Good Morning Ness!" They all said at the same exact time. Damn Vampires. Edward chuckled

"Good Morning" Ness said smiling

Today was Nessie's party and I hope she likes the present I made her. The family is going to surprise Ness by allowing Claire to sleep over since they talked to her mom already. Of course with claire here so will Quil, but hey at least it's not Paul 'cause I can't stand him.

"Okay, Party-Girl. Your dress is blue with sparkles, and your shoes are blue flats to match. Go eat so I can get you ready. One hour 'til the party starts." Alice said

"Okay Auntie Alice. Come on Jake!" she said as she jumped out of bed and started running. I followed her as she giggled. When I caught her, I tickled her like crazy.

" Oh *laughs* J-Jake P-P-Please *laughs* S-Stop!" She said. I figured I should stop before the 'pixie' yells at me.

"Okay. Fine. Now, let's go eat." I said and we finished walked to the kitchen. After breakfast Alice sent me to go change. She put a nice blue button up shirt on my bed in the guest room, dark jean shorts and sneakers. I took a shower and got dressed. Then I spiked my hair and headed outside to see if I could help with anything.

Of course Alice already had everything done. Quil and Claire were the first ones to show up. The both had duffle bags with them because they are sleeping over. Claire ran right inside and Alice got her ready. Me and Quil sat there talking for a while. Then Emily and Sam got here. Emily was huge! She only had like 3 months left for Zaina to come out and she and Sam are exitied. Next were Rachal and Paul, Yay. After them were Kim and Jared. Soon the whole pack were there with there imprintees, if they had one. Claire came out first. She was wearing a blue shirt with a white shirt and white flats. She had light blue make-up on and her hair was curled. As soon as she came out she walked over to Quil and he picked her up. She kissed his cheek and looked at the door. Nessie came out in a Blue dress that had lot's of sparkles on it. She was wearing blue flats( like claire's) and she had light blue make-up on too. Her hair was curled and pulled back a little. She looked adorable. She came out and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Oh you look very pretty Princess Ness." I said smiling

"Why thank-you Jake." She jumped down and went to go say Hi to everyone. I waited 'til she was done, then she walked over and motioned for me to get up. She looked over a Claire and then she did the same.

"You promised to dance." They both said (Claire to Quil and Ness to Me)

Me and groaned and got up to dance. We danced for a long time. stopping only for drinks or food. She opens her presents and loved them all. She liekd my present too. When everyone left her and Claire went in seperate rooms to take a bath and put their pjs on. Me and Quil talked until they were done.

"Okay i think we should watch a movie and eat popcorn, what about you?" Nessie asked us. We all nodded and she walked over to the movie case. What do you want to watch?" She asked again

_Nessie point of view_

"How about Cinderella?" Claire said

"Okay." I said and put it in the dvd player.

We watched the first, second, and third Cinderella movies. By the end of the third me and claire we really tired so Quil Carried claire to the guest room with him and Jake carried me to my room. He put me in my bed and layed next to me. I didn't really have a weird dream. The same as I always do after watching Cinderella. I'm Cinderella and Jake is my prince. I don't know why it's always him. Maybe 'cause he is like the only boy I know? Or maybe because he reminds me of the prince but better? Either way i'm glad Jake is my prince in my Cinderella dreams


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Sorry. My computer crashed and I had to wait for it to get fixed. Anyway I'm back now and heres chapter 7. Skipped a few ages now and Nessie is phisically and mentally 16.

The Renesmee and Jacob Story

_Chapter 7 _

_Nessie's point of view_

Today i'm having another party. I used to like them when I was younger but i'm "16" now and I have having a new one every month. The only thing I like is spending time with the pack, and the dresses. Today I am wearing a dress that looks like it's for a wedding. It's white and poofy. I also am wearing and princess tiara, like literally it was a princesses tiara.

I spend everyday with my best friend Jake. Exept i am starting to see him differently. Like I want to just walk over to him and crush my lips on to his, kind of different. It doesn't help when he is always wearing cutoffs, and i mean just cutoffs, no other that he is so sweet, and a gentleman. Uggh I hate my life sometimes. I know he could never like me like that because he is as old as my mom. He sees me as a little sister and it sucks. Anyway in 4 months I won't have to worry about that. I'll be fully grown so I can go to school. Then maybe I can meet someone and try to get over my love for Jake. You see this isn't just some silly crush, I think i'm in love with him, and I can't tell him and ruin our friendship.

"Okay Nessie your ready. Let's get you out there." Aunt Alice said.

"On Nessie you look beautiful." Aunt Rose

"Oh look at my baby girl. She's all grown up." Momma said

" Oh sweetie, look at you." Grandma Esme said

"Okay guys, Lets go, theres a party waiting." i said and started going down the stairs.

Everyone was outside exept my dad who was waiting at the end of stairs.

"Oh sweetie. You look too old." He said and smiled" but you do look beautiful."

"Thanks dad. Now let's go." I said and started toward the door.

When i got to the steps outside I walked slowly just like Aunt Alice told me to. Everyone was looked at me smiling. I smiled too. The back and their imprints were in a row. I walked down the row hugging/kissing everyones cheeks. Last was Jacob.

He has been staring at me since I came outside, and I dont know why.

"Hey Jake." I say and give him a hug

" Hey Ness. You look gorgeous." He said and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and said" Thank-you."

" I know it will be hard to keep these _dogs_ off of you but will you save me a dance?" He asked shyly.

SEE THIS IS WHAT I MEAN ABOUT HIM BEING TOO SWEET!  
>" Of course Jake I said and went to finish saying hello. When I was done I sat down and did some thinking. My mom shielded my thoughts so my dad wouldn't be nosy.<p>

I thought about the pack and their imprints. Imprints. I sighed. There was another reason why Jake wouldn't be with me. Somewhere in the world he has a soulmate, and obviously i'm not her. I wish I was but i'm not. I think Jake is waiting for her. I have never heard him or seen him with a girl other then family or friends. Besides I would be madly in love with him and he could imprint and leave me like leah forever. She at least has Embry because he imprinted on her and now she's happy. I have met all the wolves and there would be no hope for me. I felt like crying.

"Nessie will you dance with me?" Seth asked inturupting my thoughts.

"Yeah" I smiled and got up.

I don't know how it happen but soon I was passed around the pack, then my uncles, Grandfathers, and then my dad. After that i was tired so I sat back down. We had lots of fun. Dancing, singing, eating, opening prensent.

_Jakes point of view. _

I probably looked like an idiot. I started at her all night. She looked like she was in deep thought. She looked like she was going to cry. I was about to go over to her to comfort her when Seth asked her to dance. I leaned back and sighed. Quil then walked over to me

"Hey Quil." I said

"Hey man. Thinking about Nessie looking all grown up tonight." he asked

I nodded"She is 16 months old for christ sakes." i said

"Yes but mentaly and phisically she is 16 years old." he added

" I know but I still feel like a creeper." I told me. He laughed at that one.

"Your not a creeper. You do know that we feel how our imprint feels. She has been sneaking peaks at you all night. When you kissed her cheek she blushed a deep shade of red. Those are signs that i'm right. Somebody has a crush on her wolf protector." He said chuckling before walking away.

**Note: Sorry about it being so short. I didn't have much time but I wanted to review. Hope you liked it. Review please :p**


	8. Chapter 8

The Jacob and Renesmee Story

_Last time: "Your not a creeper. You do know that we feel how our imprints feel. She has been sneaking peaks at you all night. When you kissed her cheek she blushed a deep shade of red. Those are signs and you know i'm right. Somebody has a crush on their protector wolf." Quil said chuckling before walking away._

_Chapter 8:_

_Nessie point of view_

I was kind of dissapointed last night. Jake only danced with me once, so I guess the whole, _save a dance for me_, literally meant save A as in one dance. I know I shouldn't be mad about this. He is only my best friend, _not my boyfriend. _No, No. Bad Nessie, you know that you and him will never be like that.

I know what your probably thinking. And you are right. Jake is my best friend and I so shouldn't feel like this for my best friend. It's just- i just-I just can't help it...

Anyway jake is coming over today, like most other days, and we are going to my 'Wampire Club House'. You see when I was younger and Jake built this club house for me, I wanted something original and since Wolves and Vampire were allowed in I named it Wampire. Jake made a sign for it and everything. Most humans would just think I named it when I was younger, when I was obsessed with vampires and just never changed it.

I know some of the pack are coming over. Probably only Quil, Claire, Seth, Brady and Collin, seeing Claire is my best friend, Quil is Jake's and the other three boys haven't imprinted yet. I was okay with it though.

When they arrived Claire was a little nervous because she really recognize me. I told Claire I have a genetic condition that makes me grow quicker, but I also told i'm still the same old Nessie, and we could play whatever she wanted. She chose a bride game. I was the wedding planner, and she took it pretty serious for a 4 year old.

First she has me pick a place. It was in the meadow right near the Club house. Then walked around the meadow and she pointed to the flowers she wanted me to pick for her. She then had me go to the computer and make 'pwetty' invitations for her. She walked around the house giving one to everyone, exept Quil.

" Qwil?" Claire said to him

"Yes Claire-Bear?" He said with a smile

" Me and Nessie are pwaying ay game and I need am the bwide, so I need a boy bwide, will you be it?" She asked

Quil seemed very happy that he was going to 'Marry' His claire-bear and said."Of course Claire-Bear, nothing would make we happier."The guys smirked at that one.

She smiled and hugged him " Tank-you Qwil, now go get dwessed, we can't get mawied if you are in a t-shirt and shorts." He smiled and looked at me.

" Go to the guest room, Alice has your clothes laid out." He nodded andran upstairs.

"yow too Jake. Cowin,bwady,and Seth. You can't come to my wedding in that either." Claire said

"Your stuff is with Quil's, not get going" I said

Me and Claire followed the groaning guys up the stairs and then walked down the hall to my room ( At the main house) We kept play dresses in here for when Claire cam over, and Alice already had it out and on the bed. it was white and poofy with matching ballet shoes.

After Claire was dressed Alice came in to do her hair and make-up. She said it was because it was a special day, but I knew she just wanted an excuse to play with someone's hair, like always. I made my way out side and seth up chairs for Rose, Esme,Mom, Collin, Brady, Seth Jacob, and me. Dad agreed to say the 'I do's' for them. Now after all this work you would think it was a real wedding, but like I said she was taking this very serious. I ran inside and put a dress on. Then went to go check on Claire.

When I walked in she looked so adorable. I handed her the flowers and we walked outside where everyone was already waiting. Esme hummed the song as Claire walked down the isle to see a kneeling Quil. She smile at him, and she smiled back.

" Claire do you want Quil to be your husband, and to love you always?" Dad said making it easier for her to understand

"Yes, I do." She said

" Quil do you want Claire to be you wife, and to love you always." He asked

" Of couse I do." He said

" Okay your married ,you may now Kiss the bride." Quil kissed her forhead

"No Qwil, you have to kiss my lips wike on the pwincess movies when they mawied." She said pouting a little. He looked heart borken, and then pecked her lips.

She hugged him." Qwil I know this is pwetend but when i'm older will you weally mawy me?" She asked hopeful

" Nothing would make me happier Claire-Bear." She smiled and hugged him again

_Later that day_

Quil brought Claire home around 6:30. She started getting tired since she is so small. Me and Jake thought it would be fun to go camping. We aren't going too far, just to a meadow in the woods. He packed a tent and a queen sized air matress. Then I packed 3 coolers of food, since Jake eats so much. We packed pur own clothes and put it all in my car. For my birthday I got a new car from my parents. I loved it, but I thought I would let Jake drive it 'cause he likes cars more than me. We listened to our favorite songs, and talked, and laughed. I almost forgot about my silly crush on him. Almost. He would still say certain things, or smile, and then it would come back.

When we arrived there, nobody was there. Probably because school is in session. I won't have to go to school until we move, if we move. I am actually almost done. I only have two more months of my aunts and uncles teaching me, and i'm done.

" You get the bag with the clothes and air mattress , and I got the rest?" Jake asked after he opened my door for me. I nodded and smiled. I grabbed all three bags and he gradded the rest. We found a good spot and Jake stared a fire while I started put the tent up. He ended up helping me put the rest up. We set up the air matress. We put the coolers by the door of the tent too. Then we put our clothes in another corner. After we set up I plugging my Ipod into my Ihome and we started talking and laughing just like in the car, too bad I had to share a bed with him, that is so not good for this crush I have on him.

Around midnight we decided it was time to go to bed. I took my Ipod inside and put it in my purse. I told Jacob to turn the other way so I could put my PJ shorts on. Then I took my shirt of and put on my matching tank top. By the time I turned around Jacob was stripped down to just his boxers, this should be fun...

We got into the bed." Good night Jacob." I said

"G'night Ness." He said.

He put his arm around me and fell asleep, God this was such a bad idea.

_*Morning*Jacob's Point of view_

I woke up way different from how I went to sleep. I handed was enterwined with one of Nessie's and her leg was wrapped around me. My other arm was holdingher tightly to me. I wonder what she would think if she woke up with us like this. I figured I should pretend to sleep so she doesn't get freaking out.

About 5 minutes she woke up. She moved quickly and rolled over, then I opened my eyes and rolled over too. I could see part of her cheek and it was red, she was blushing.

I sat up and she rolled over to look at me.

" G' moring! " I said a little too happily

"Good morning." She said

I could tell she was still embarressed, but what I said Next I just couldn't help.  
>"What's wrong Ness? Were we too close for you liking this morning?" I asked her.<br>She blushed and said." What are you talking about?"

" Oh Nessie you know exactly what i'm talking about." I said evilly, though I still had no idea why I was doing this to her.

" Eeer, no I don't why don't you tell me?" She asked, hoping it wasn't what she was thinking.

" Okay I will give you a few hints." I said smirking" Your legs was wrapped around me, we were holding hands,and my arm was around you." I continued "Do you remember now?" I asked

She blushed and laughed nervously" O-oh that,umm, umm,I-i..." She stopped and looked at her wrist" Oh look at the time, I must get going, bye Jacob." She said grabbed her purse and bolting out the door. I started to chase her but she was already running through the wood. I packed everything up and put it in her car and started driving back to the Cullens'.

What did I do now? Edwared is going to Kill me...

**Review please:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, sorry it took so long to update. There is some bad language in this chapter and I hope you like it :)**

The Jacob and Renesmee Story

_Last time: __She blushed and laughed nervously" O-oh that,umm, umm,I-i..." She stopped and looked at her wrist" Oh look at the time, I must get going, bye Jacob." She said grabbed her purse and bolting out the door. I started to chase her but she was already running through the wood. I packed everything up and put it in her car and started driving back to the Cullens'._

_What did I do now? Edwared is going to Kill me..._

Chapter 9.

_Nessie Point of view_

I ran. I ran all the way home. I kept my thoughts to myself because my dad would have a fit if he knew what happen...

I can't believe that I did that in my sleep. I'm so embarressed. Yes, I liked it. Yes, I w0uld definatly do it again, if he didn't care...but I know he did. If he follows me to my house, which i'm pretty sure he'll do, I hope he controls his thoughts because my dad will kill him...literally.

When I finally got home I went to my room and layed on my bed. I knew my mom was blocking my thoughts so I decided it was a good time to think. I thought about the fact that i'm in love with Jacob. The fact that I was so stupid last night, but couldn't be happier about it. The fact that if Jacob was ever with me my dad would kill him. Uggh, I hate having a vampire father sometimes.

I soon heard the door open and slam with so much force it knocked down one of grandma Esme's frames. I immediatly got up. Jacob was here...

_Jacob point of view(after Nessie left)_

Okay maybe it was pretty stupid to bring it up but hey, I'm a guy, and none of us understand woman. On my way back to the Cullens I thought about Nessie and how she probably hates me right now. I also thought about how much trouble I was gonna be in with Edward. Something else I thought about was how good it felt with Nessie that close to me. She hasn't done that since she was phisically 7. I tried hard not to think of how hot she is becoming...

I heard a growl. Shit, I really have bad timing. Of course I would think about Nessie like that as soon as I pulled in to the Cullen drive way.

Edward came storming out, slamming the door behind him and coming toward me. I quickly got out of the car and he tackled me to the ground. I growled and tried to move but he was far too strong, especially when she was angry.

"Jacob, your are so dead. I let it go last time, but now I am going to rip your head off." Edward said through clenched teeth.

" I'm sorry! I can't help it, she is my imprint for god sake!" I spat back. _And she is hot._ I thought.. oh wait shit, again!

Edward growled again and was about to speak again when we heard Nessie." Daddy! Get off him now! What the hell is wrong with you?"I had never heard Ness swear. She walked toward me and looked me over, probably making sure I was okay. I stood up and Nessie tackled me in a hug. Then turned to her father."Why did you do that?" She hissed.

"We was thinking vile thoughts, thats why." He said through clenched teeth.

"Well dad, the key word there was THINKING! Stop listening to other peoples thoughts, and you won't get ticked off when you hear something you don't like" She spat back.

"You know I can't help it!" He yelled back

"Yeah right! That's like saying I can't control what I show to people!" She yelled back. I tried to calm her but it was too late, she was pissed.

"That's different, and you know it!" He yelled

"Not really father!" She she spat.

"Ughh that's it Renesmee, I will not argue with you anymore. Go to your room, your grounded." He said

"No i'm not. You can't ground me."She said

"I can, and I will."Edward said

"Whatever. I can't wait until i'm fully matured, and I get out of this hell whole. That way I can get away for your _crazy, old, vamp. ass_." Ness said. Yikes, I guess she really is angry.

She pulled on my arm and brought me into her house, up to her room without saying a word to her family, who's mouths were wide open. We got to her room and I heard Emmett start laughing. I smiled and Ness turned to me. 

"Jacob, What's an imprint?'' She asked

_Shit_

**Review**


End file.
